If I Were The Rain
by PaN-cHaN862005
Summary: A Mysterious Shinigami appears in Karakura Town...is she friend or foe? and is she what she appears to be?
1. The Mysterious Shiho Kamaiya

**_If I Were The Rain..._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach!! it belongs to Tite Kubo. **

**_I will be adding my own Character which is a mysterious Shinigami_**

**_Summary: A Mysterious Shinigami appears in Karakura Town...is she friend or foe? and is she what she appears to be?_**

_An Unknown Location..._

_Yoruichi Shihoin stood patiently waiting or well impatiently.._

"Damn that Kisuke!! Why does he have to take forever." said Yoruichi complaining to herself. "Did someone say my name?" said Kisuke appearing

with a fan in his face. "Finally!!" said Yoruichi. "Aw did you miss me? Yoruichi-San." said Kisuke closing his fan. "Quit fooling around Kisuke. Did you

come through with your part of the plan?" asked Yoruichi impatiently. "Yes, Yuroichi-san I have as always." said Kisuke. "Good. Now We must

make sure no one knows about this." said Yoruichi to Kisuke. They don't know however that someone is watching them.

_Karakura Town.._

_A mysterious figure stands on top of the Karakura high school building._

The figure is that of a girl that stands about five foot four, She has black hair with gray eyes. She is not wearing the typical Shinigami outfit, she is

wearing human clothing. Which is a plain yellow shirt with a black. She wears a jacket with Pink and black stripes, along with leggings with a blue

jean skirt over them and flats. She wears a single pin to keep her bangsout of her face. "So this is the world of the living. Well looks like I better

go introduce myself." said the girl smirking.

_Class 1-3_

"Alright listen up!! We have a new student today." said the Teacher walking in. "Is our new classmate a cute girl?" said Keigo stary-eyed. "Class

our new student is named ShihoKamaiya." said the teacher with fake enthusiasm. "Hi everyone." said Shiho walking in. ~*~AN: Shiho is the

mysterious girl on the roof~*~ "Take your seat Miss Kamaiya. There's an empty seat by Miss Kuchiki." said the teacher pointing out the seat next

to Rukia. "Great...it's them." thought Shiho angrily. "Hi I'm Rukia Kuchiki nice to meet you!!"said Rukia while thinking _"there's something strange _

_about this girl". "_Ummm...Hi." said Shiho putting on a fake nice act. "This is Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and oh yeah Ichigo." said Rukia as Shiho's eyes

got big as saucers. "Is something wrong Shiho?" asked Orihime concerned. "Um mm..I'm fine!!" said Shiho nervously laughing and rubbing the

back of her head.

_Later thats day.._

"Well time to have some fun!!" said Shiho laughing and changing into her Shinigami form. _Ichigo and friends were not to far away..._"Ichigo do you

feel that high spiritual pressure?" saidRukia stopping and looking back. "Yeah." said Ichigo changing over to his Shinigami form. "Looking for me?"

came a voice jumping down. "What the?" said Ichigo moving out of the way."Shiho? your a...?" asked Rukia confused. "Yes..Shinigami." said Shiho

laughing.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PaN-cHaN862005: so well thats chapter one ummmm...tell me what ya think and let me know if I should continue it or not!!! sorry it was short and

I will be updating my other stories in the next few days so hopefully you like this one its my first Bleach so be nice plz!!! Later dayz!!


	2. Himenapped

**_If I Were The Rain..._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach!! it belongs to Tite Kubo. **

**_I will be adding my own Character which is a mysterious Shinigami_**

**_Summary: A Mysterious Shinigami appears in Karakura Town...is she friend or foe? and is she what she appears to be? _**

**_A/N: I know what your thinking...this is supposed to be a Ichihime..and it is I've just got lead up to it. and get ready cause I've got something you readers won't be expecting...ok well some of you might figure it out he he but stay tuned in and R&R plz!! Oh and special thanks to _Atemu'sLotus for my first review of this fic!! so Kudos to u Atemu'sLotus!!!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yes..I'm a shinigami!!" said Shiho smirking at Ichigo's group. "I knew there was something off about you." said Rukia angrily. "Well what do ya

say, we have some fun? I'll take you all on!!" said Shiho running at Ichigo. "Damn it!! just when I thought I got a vacation..some psycho shows

up." said Ichigo stoping Shiho's zanpakuto. "Oh no..you stopped my zanpakuto." said Shiho faking shock. "Peh..that teaches you to choose your

fights more carefully. little girl." said Ichigo as a smirk appearred on Shiho's face. " _Ye lord! Mask of blood and __flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye _

_who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado 63!! Twin Lotus _

_Blue Fire, Crash Down!!" said Shiho saying a Kido spell. "_Santen Kesshun!!" said Orihime blocking the attack. "Damn it!! I almost had you." said

Shiho jumping back. "Shiho, Why are you attacking us?" asked Orihime from behind her shield. "Stay out of this Orihime. I have no grudge against

you." said Shiho scowling. "But you just said that you would take us all on?!?!?!" said Ichigo confused and scowling as well. "My grudge however

is with you..Strawberry boy." said Shiho pointing her zanpakuto at him. "Peh..it means he who protects!! you know your really starting to piss me

off." said Ichigo getting angry. "Well good. Maybe you'll come out from behind your girlfriend and fight me _Mr. He who protects._" said Shiho

readying herself for an attack. "Orihime, it's not safe go with Uryu." said Ichigo getting ready to attack Shiho. "Hey!! not that I mind or anything

but why is that my job..Kurosaki." said Uryu pushing up his glasses. "Well as you can see..I'm busy!!" said Ichigo running at Shiho. "ICHIGO!! You

don't even know why your fighting her!!" said Rukia sighing. "Well isn't it obvious she's with Aizen!!" said Ichigo jumping back from Shiiho's attack.

"Me working for Aizen? Peh..get real." said Shiho laughing. "Well then why the hell are you attacking me?" asked Ichigo angrily. "For fun and oh

mainly because you..KILLED MY MOTHER!!" said Shiho knocking Ichigo to the ground. "WHAT?!?!?!" asked Ichigo wide-eyed. "I said YOU KILLED MY

MOTHER!! _Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo number 61!! Six Rods Prison of Light!!_" said Shiho

binding Ichigo. "SHIHO!!" said a voice. "Aw..Damn there goes my fun. Hello Yoruichi." said Shiho turning around to face Yoruichi. "Shiho, What the

hell are you doing? Your supposed to be patrolling!!" said Yoruichi angrily."Yeah Yeah.." said Shiho putting her zanpakuto away. "Wait a minute!!

Yoruichi what the hell is going on?!?!?! and I didn't kill her mother!!" said Ichigo from where he was bound onthe ground. "Sorry Ichigo..Shes a

new recruit the Head Captain Yamamoto sent. I didn't realize she carried a grudge aganst you?" said Yoruichi frowning at Shiho. "Well keep a

bettereye on her!! She could've killed me!!" said Ichigo as Rukia removed the kido spell, so Ichigo could move. "Ichigo couldn't have killed your

mother!! he couldn't do something like that."said Orihime running back. "Shiho back to patrolling! and no more fighting unless its a hollow got it!!"

said Yoruichi. "Yes, Yoruichi." said Shiho as Yoruichi walked off. "Watch your back Ichigo." said Shiho leaving.

**_Urahara Store..._**

"Shiho!! What were you thinking? You almost messed up the plan." said Yoruichi angrily. "Like that plan was gonna work anyway!!" said Shiho

scowling. "Ugh!! Your just like him..stubborn, and cocky! Its a miracle they didn't see it already!!" said Yoruichi to Shiho. "Shiho, we know your

mad at Ichigo, but we need to try and get him and Orihime together."said Kisuke sipping his tea. "Who cares if they did Yoruichi. he killed my

mom!! So why did you choose me besides obvious reasons?" asked Shiho scowling. "Well your just the perfect person to go forward with my next

plan." said Yoruichi getting an idea. "Well if it pisses that bastard off then count me in cat lady." said Shiho bored. "Yes actually it will..and it

involvesgetting to fight Ichigo again but not killing him..are we clear?" said Yoruichi. "Fine, Gee just tell me what your plan is!!" said Shiho. "OK,

Your Gonna kidnap Orihime." said Yoruichi happily. "What not gonna happen. I'm no common criminal." said Shiho appauled. "I saved your ass you

owe me." said Yoruichi. "Ok fine!!" said Shiho sighing. "Ok, here's what you'll do." said Yoruichi telling her the plan to kidnap Orihime.

**_Orihime's Appartment...._**

Shiho sneaks in through the window. She then creeps around the dark appartment creeping toward Orihime's bedroom. She then walks in when

a light flicks on. "Who's there?" came the voice of Orihime. "Bakud number 1 SAI!!" said Shiho binding Orihime's hands behind her back. "What

the.." said Orihime trying to wiggle free. Shiho then grabbed Orihime and went back out the window.

**_Karakura High School the Next morning..._**

"Damn it!! I can't believe I almost let a girl kick my ass." said Ichigo angrily/. "You were holding back and you know it." said Rukia smirking.

"Hmmm..has anyone noticed that Orihime is not here." said Uryu suddenly. "Maybe she's sick?" said Chad shrugging his shoulders. "Strange, I'll

go by her appartment, when the coast is clear." said Rukia continuing their whispered conversation. "Miss Kuchiki is there something you'd like to

share with the whole class." asked the teacher angrily. "Ummm..Gomen nasai sensei." said Rukia muttering curses under here breath as she

turned around.

**_Orihime's Appartment..._**

Rukia walked in to find a note on the floor. "Figures." said Rukia after reading it. She then left to go tell the others.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: haha what do ya think? was it better and longer than the first chapter. I hope so!! Well be looking for the next chapter when ever I get

some more reviews!! so until then see ya!!!


	3. Himenapped Part 2

**_If I Were The Rain..._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach!! it belongs to Tite Kubo. **

**_I will be adding my own Character which is a mysterious Shinigami_**

**_Summary: A Mysterious Shinigami appears in Karakura Town...is she friend or foe? and is she what she appears to be? _**

**_A/N: I know what your thinking...this is supposed to be a Ichihime..and it is I've just got lead up to it. and get ready cause I've got something you readers won't be expecting...ok well some of you might figure it out he he but stay tuned in and R&R plz!! _**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Orihime has been what?!?!?!" said Ichigo with his eye twitching. "How many times must I tell you..moron..SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!!" said Rukia

drawing a Orihime chappy being taken by another chappy. "Rukia I don't need it drawn out for me. I'm not an idiot." said Ichigo. "Alright you two.

Calm down. We have to focus on finding Orihime." said Uryu sweat dropping. "Uryu's right. Now quit your bickering and let's find Orihime.' said

Renji. "Let's find Orihime." said Ichigo determined.

_With Orihime_

"Ugh. Where am I?" asked Orihime waking up. "You don't need to know that." said Shiho walking over. "You're the new girl." said Orihime

shocked. "Yes. As I told kurosaki, He killed my mother. He will pay dearly for what he has done." said Shiho angrily. "Ichigo wouldn't do something

like that." said Orihime defending Ichigo. "You weren't there!! You didn't see it withyou're own eyes!! right in front of you.." said Shiho slamming

her fist onto a nearby table. "No, I can't believe that Ichigo would do that!!" said Orihime shaking her head wildly. "Well it looks as though the

party guests are here." said Shiho smirking as she dissappeared.

_At the Urahara shop_

"Yoruichi, don't you think that she's going to take things too far?" asked Kisuke putting down his cup of tea. "I definately expect it. She still thinks

he killed her mother." said Yoruichi sighing as she stood up. "Oh is it time to go already?" asked Kisuke bored. "Yes, Ichigo is on his way to where

she has Orihime." said Yoruichi as they took off.

_Ichigo and the others_

"I sense her Reiatsu's in here." said Ichigo stopping in front of a abandoned apartment building. "Well lets go in." said Uryu as they went in. As

they walked in a Shuriken (aka Ninja star) flew towards Renji, trapping Renji to the wall. "RENJI!!" said Rukia running over to him. "I'm ok. It only

got my sleeve." said Renji grabbing the Shuriken and freeing himself. "Oh damn I missed." said Shiho appearing. "YOU!! I should have known it

was you who took Orihime." said Ichigo taking out his Zanpakuto. "Well it seems I struck a nerve." said Shiho smirking and

taking out her Zanpakuto. "Give us back Orihime!!" said Ichigo angry. "You'll have to get by me." said Shiho running at him. "I don't like fighting

girls but I'll make a exception this once." said Ichigo as their Zanpakuto's clashed. "Oh I'm so scared." said Shiho ramming him against the wall.

"Peh you should be." said Ichigo as there Zanpakutos clashed again. "No its you who should be scared of me." said Shiho smirking evilly. "Me

scared of you? I've fought way worse than you." said Ichigo. "Well it's you funeral. Don't say I didn't warn you. BANKAI!! SAKURA NO SUJIHIKI!!"

said Shiho glowing in a pink Aura. "What the?" said Ichigo in disbelief at the spiritual pressure. "Hold it right there." said Yoruichi appearing with

Kisuke beside her. "What are you two doing here?" asked Shiho brows furrowing. "Stoping you from doing something stupid." said

Yoruichi. "What do you mean something stupid!! I'm getting revenge." said Shiho her expression dark. "I told you I didn't kill your mother!!" said

Ichigo. "LAIR!! YOU TOOK MY MOTHER AWAY FROM ME!! SHE WAS THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD LEFT!!!" Shiho angry. "He didn't kill your precious

mother." came a voice. "Who the hell?" asked Ichigo as a figure appraoched. "Well, Well fancy seeing you here Lilly or are you calling youself by

your middle name like always." said the figure. "What the hell are you doing here?" asked Shiho annoyed. "Oh making you life as miserable as

possible." said the figure smirking.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well How'd you like it. I know probably not the best but hey I'm trying to get the ideas I have in here :D!! Well I better go I hear a fouton calling my name for some Z's....so catch you later and all you out there READ AND REVIEW!! THIS STORY NEEDS R AND R PLZ!!!

PIZOWNED IS MY WORD OF THE DAY HAHA!!

(^_^) KIRBY RIGHT BACK AT YA!!


	4. I'm Actually Lilly from the future

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach!! it belongs to Tite Kubo. **

_**I will be adding my own Character which is a mysterious Shinigami**_

_**Summary: A Mysterious Shinigami appears in Karakura Town...is she friend or foe? and is she what she appears to be? **_

_**Alrighty Shiho from this chapter on will be called LILLY. As you probably know she was hiding her identity.**_

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"What the hell are you doing here Yamato?" asked Lilly (Shiho) turning her attention to the person

who just appeared. "Aw why so formal Lils?" asked Yamato as his frown turned into a scowl. "Don't

answer a question with a question you baka and don't call me that." said Lilly glaring. "Alright fine. I

am here to visit Karakura." said Yamato grin returning knowing he's irritated her. "Ugh! You are so

lucky I'm busy right now." said Lilly turning and pointing her Zanpakuto back at Ichigo."You're such a

baka Lilly. Do you even realize who you are fighting?" asked Yamato flash stepping in front of Lilly's

Zanpakuto. "Eh? I'm fighting the one who murdered my mother." said Lilly glaring. "Peh..didn't I just

tell you he didn't kill your mother." said Yamato shaking his head in frustration. "It was him. I seen it

right in front of my face!! Now move or I will be forced to kill you to." said Lilly screaming. "Lilly you

can't. You don't realize what you are doing." said Yamato trying to stop her. "I'm warning you Yamato.

Back off." said Lilly growling in anger. "No not until you stop this." said Yamato standing his ground.

"Well have it your way." said Lilly rushing forward only to be met with Yamato's zapakuto. "I never

thought we'd have to fight." said Yamato. "Well you brought it on yourself." said Lilly as they crossed

swords. "I'm trying to protect you damn it!!" said Yamato trying to get through to her. "I can protect

myself!!" said Lilly her spiritual pressure building. "Damn it's too strong." said Yamato as he started to

fall to his knees. "I told you not to stand in my way." said Lilly really angry, "There's something you

need to know about Ichigo..he's…he's.." said Yamato as he passed out from the strength of the

spiritual pressure. "Oh no..Yamato.." said Lilly rushing over to him. "Poor boy I have to do something

to help him." said Orihime as she walked over to Lilly and Yamato. "Yamato please be ok." said Lilly

taking his hand and holding it. "Maybe I can help." said Orihime as she sat down on her knees. "Why

would you help me after I kidnapped you?" asked Lilly surprised. "Well because I know that you

wouldn't really hurt anyone." said Orihime as she used her shun shun rikka to try and heal Yamato.

"The Shun shun rikka." said Lilly gasping. "How do you know what they are?" asked Orihime as she

stopped. "Oh lucky guess..I guess." said Lilly laughing and scratching the back of her head nervously.

"_Ok why did she just remind me of Orihime when she did that?" thought Ichigo. _"Lilly." said Yamato as

he slowly opened his eyes. "Yes?" asked Lilly trying to hold back tears of joy knowing that Yamato was

going to be ok. "I was just going to say, that Ichigo, he is your father." said Yamato as Lilly and

Orihime's eyes got as big as saucers. "WHAT?!?!" screamed Lilly and Ichigo together. "How is that

even possible I've never even.." said Ichigo cutting off his sentence after he realized what he was

fixing to say. "That's not possible. She's about the same age as Ichigo." said Uryu perplexed. "Great

you big baka you've ruined our cover." said Lilly smacking Yamato across the back of the head. "Wait

you mean…YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME!!" said Yamato jumping up and furiously pointing at her.

"Well duh. I'm not a complete baka unlike you." said Lilly turning her face to the side with her nose in

the air. "I really thought that you were going to kill Ichigo!! You could've at least told me about this."

said Yamato pouting. "HA! Then you would've told you're mom and dad. Then they would've wanted

to come along." said Lilly as the others were looking back and forth between the two. "It's not my

fault they eavesdrop on almost every conversation I have." said Yamato arms flapping around

furiously. "Oh I bet they've heard some very interesting piece of gossip about you then heh heh." said

Lilly grinning evilly. "So. It's not like you will get to hear it." said Yamato sticking out his tongue at

Lilly. "Um excuse me." said Orihime stepping forward. "Yeah?" asked Lilly acknowledging the others.

"Are you space aliens from another planet?" asked Orihime. "Uh no." said Lilly sweat dropping. "Oh."

said Orihime. "Um so..what the hell is going on?" asked Renji clearly confused. "Uh well. I'm from the

future." said Lilly.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TBC..

A/N: Let me know what you think. hopefully you guys like this chapter. if not let me know in a way that doesn't bash the story..that's all I ask

Thanks :D

Bye ni!!


End file.
